


the world may disapprove [but my world is only you]

by ygoshenyanigans (shenyanigan)



Series: canonverse au [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canonverse AU, Fluff, M/M, drunk!yusei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenyanigan/pseuds/ygoshenyanigans
Summary: yusei comes home a little drunk. judai doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: canonverse au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	the world may disapprove [but my world is only you]

**Author's Note:**

> title from “sinners” by lauren aquilina.

judai’s sitting on the bed, trying desperately to beat this _stupid_ level in mario maker (who the fuck is antinomy and why did someone let him touch the level builder on this wii cause what the actual fuck), when yusei stumbles in, red-faced, supporting himself against the doorframe. which, a red-faced yusei is inherently distracting, so maybe that’s why when judai tries to jump on that moving cloud, he lands in a fucking pitfall. again. mother _fucker_.

whatever. fine. he tosses the controller across the bed, letting it bounce a little too harshly. “damn, speed racer, you threw me off my game,” he says, because it was totally yusei’s fault. seriously. there is no other explanation for this specific turn of events.

yusei’s eyes look glazed even as they stare judai down from across the room, which is a tad unsettling. actually, now that judai’s paying attention, his breath’s looking a little heavy, too, no? “uh,” he starts to shimmy his way off the bed, tugging on the tank he realizes is another one of yusei’s he ‘borrowed,’ “you doin’ alright, yusei?”

judai’s voice must activate something in yusei’s head, because his expression just melts. giggles spill from him, fluttering to the floor as his eyes crinkle and his body lolls. “judai-san!”

judai cant help but jolt. fuck. it’s been so long since yusei’s used an honorific with him, outside of, uh. certain situations. but really, what’s got him is yusei’s sound: effervescent as it leaves him, bubbling in the air, his voice slides down judai’s ear canals the way coke does his throat.

judai has no time to further react to this phenomenon, because suddenly judai’s empty lap is very full of something big and warm and yusei-shaped, and _that_ is even more like drinking coke, except it’s like drinking coke too fast, because his stomach is doing somersaults from all the carbonation swimming inside him, mixing with the warmth, the smell... yusei’s deodorant has never been strong enough to hide him, especially not after work, so when he’s close, he overwhelms you—but not in a bad way, not really. it’s a spicy sort of scent, burning and odd and maybe it’s a little weird, to get this giddy about another’s glorified body odor, but jesus who isn’t a little intoxicated by everything yusei is sometimes? someone who can resist him can’t be human. or she must be aggressively gay.

although, speaking of intoxicated, the man taking up his lap real estate smells of more than just sweat and leather and ocean salt. judai‘s arms wrap around yusei’s lower back, steadying his dizzied wobble. “you’re drunk.”

“am not,” mumbles yusei, rubbing one of his eyes.

“mmm, are too.”

“am nooooot,” grumbles yusei, petulantly, and he has the audacity to pout— _pout_ —at judai, and just. holy fuck.

he pulls himself together by pressing a kiss to yusei’s nose. “me thinks the lady doth protest too much,” he quotes, in english, just to see yusei’s expression twist.

“me...thinks—wh—“ his eyebrows knit together, nose scrunching like a bunny’s, and judai is really so fucking stupid, truly. not a bit of self-preservation in sight, apparently, considering the absolute storm of cute he just unleashed upon himself. yusei hums and haws, trying to decipher judai’s words with this precious cock to his head and the slide of his warm, calloused hands up and down judai’s bare shoulders, neck, jaw. judai could actually die. instead, he opts for a tiny, chaste kiss on yusei’s lips.

“sounds like you had a good time, then,” judai says. yusei smiles, recognition back in his big glassy eyes.

“yeah,” he replies. “i missed you, though.”

you know, judai dying is becoming less and less of a joke. the laugh that comes out of him is weak and choked, more a wheeze than anything else. “right,” he manages. “i missed you, too.”

yusei wraps his arms around judai’s neck, fitting his whole body into the crevice so he can nuzzle judai. “yay,” he breathes out.

judai sighs, hand going to yusei’s scalp and scratching. ah, well. it’s not every day that yusei’s so needy so openly; judai will take what he can get, even if death is on the line. yusei’s practically purring in his arms, rubbing his face in judai’s shoulder, so. judaican die, it’s chill.

“you smell nice...” yusei says after a long moment.

“thank you,” judai replies automatically. “it’s the showering.”

yusei giggles again. “you’re funny.”

“i try.” judai smiles.

“i love you.”

judai freezes. his whole brain just ceases all function, the ambiance of their room replaced with ringing, judai’s fingers digging into fabric that he knows logically is the duvet, but that his body doesn’t register as such. love. love, love, love, what a word, what a concept, loud and bright. the epitome of light, really. just like yusei.

judai’s heart hammers in his chest. he should say it back. judai’s not the smartest or most socially capable person in this house, let alone this timeline, but he does know when your boyfriend confesses he loves you, it’s, perhaps, important, to tell him that you reciprocate.

judai doesn’t move. he can't even feel his tongue.

he finally registers, as his eyes come back into focus, that yusei’s mouth is moving, lips curved into a smile. gentle press of his fingers to judai’s back, comforting.

“i—s-sorry—“ he sputters. “what?”

yusei’s smile doesn’t waver, although his eyebrows knit as he thinks. “i said...” he hums. “i—oh! i said you don’t have to say it back if you can’t. i just love you. that’s all.”

god, he’s so selfless. he’s so fucking selfless, and kind, so self-effacing, and it’s so unfair, because he deserves someone who will love him, openly, loudly,proudly, with everything they have to give and more, and judai _does_ , at least he thinks he does, he just—love is such a loud word, such a sureness incarnate, and it swallows all of judai’s voice, but he has to try, he has to just—i—

“i don’t think i deserve you,” is what he blurts out after a minute. which is objectively worse. so much worse.

yusei, still inebriated, just scrunches up his face in processing. “what?”

judai flushes. “i, uh,” he scrambles, hoping he can fix this. “actually, you know what, never mind. forget i said—“

“judai.”

“—any—“

there are lips on his. they swallow his words and the doubt and the little nervous butterflies spewing from his mouth, moving sloppily but sweetly, tugging him closer. judai’s eyes are so wide, shock running through his system, but yusei’s are closed, earnest. judai takes a minute to stumble through what’s happening, before he finally yells loud enough at himself: kiss him _back_ , dumbass.

it lasts for a few minutes, their connection. judai’s hands find their way to yusei’s hips, digging into the skin there, feeling how taut yusei is underneath his touch, how pliant he is underneath his lips. he teases yusei’s lips with his tongue, and when yusei’s jaw opens, he groans, little noises vibrating into judai’s mouth, spreading across his cheeks, down his chin.

when they break for air, they share it, yusei’s forehead resting against judai’s, bodies mingled into one.

“don’t worry,” yusei finally says, intense, raw eyes burning into judai’s. “you don’t have to say it.”

judai doesn’t know what’s more terrifying: the special passes yusei keeps handing him, letting him get away with murder, or the implication in yusei’s words, that yusei can see through his shit like glass.

in a better story, this is the moment where judai would get a fucking grip and tell yusei the truth. steel his nerves, finally put on his big boy pants and stop thinking about himself for once, and say:

“okay,” he sighs out into the space between them. “okay.”

yusei’s smile this close is breathtaking. everything else about yusei is molten lava, sometimes, intense and hot, it burns judai alive, but his smile? it’s just kind. soothes judai’s insides like comfort food.

he places a couple more kisses on yusei, long and wet and full. and it’s not enough, really. it will never ever be enough. but yusei, for whatever reason, doesn’t seem to mind.

* * *

the next day, judai wakes to the sun peeking through the curtains and _his_ sun buried deep in his chest. crab hair flung about his head, drool dribbling down his chin, the rawest version of yusei is messy and smelly and has a bad case of morning breath. it’s a sight judai has the privilege of seeing every morning, of pressing kisses into, of holding and stroking and piecing back together in the quiet pocket dawn provides them.

he loves it. more than anything in the world. he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @ygoshenyanigans


End file.
